Long Journey Home
by angelwriter07
Summary: Haley and Nathan are happily married, but when a tragic event occurs, Will Haley and Nathan be able to see their way through?


It was a beautiful fall day in Tree Hill. The leaves were changing colors rapidly and the sky was on fire with the brilliant colors of orange and red. Haley James-Scott was standing at the window washing the dinner dishes. For a moment she looked up and gazed out the window. She sighed deeply for in that moment she had never felt such contentment. As she was putting away the last dish, she heard the spring of the basketball net. She walked quietly over to the doorway hopeing not to disturb the moment. Her husband Nathan was outside in their driveway clad in a sweatshirt and sweat pants shooting a few hoops.

Haley always enjoyed watching her husband play basketball. The drive and determination that was on his face made her feel extremely proud, and the fluid motion of his body as his well toned muscles flexed and moved in rhythm with his body made her ache with desire.

Nathan smiled slowly to himself, his wife thought that he didn't realize that she was standing there watching him but he had known the entire time. He enjoyed playing for her though because he knew no matter what he did in basketball she would always be there to support him. Nathan threw one more basket and then turned around and walked towards Haley. "Hey baby" Nathan walked towards Haley with intent on hugging and kissing her. Sensing what he planned to do, Haley playfully backed away.

Oh, No you don't!! You're all sweaty and gross I will only kiss you when you're clean" Haley said. Nathan pretended to be angry. You won't kiss me until clean, huh? I guess you'll just have to kiss me in the shower because I want to be close to you. In that moment Nathan pulled Haley into his arms. Haley gave playful shriek of resistance but then grew comfortable in his arms. Nathan headed up the stairs towards the bathroom with Haley coming along for the ride. All the while they had been kissing each other fiercely as if trying to make up for lost time. They finally reached the bathroom and narrowly missed knocking a plant over in their distraction. They stopped kissing each other long enough only to strip of their clothing. The slight draft coming from the open window made them shiver and jump in the shower stall even faster. They clamored into the shower, feeling the hot water run down their bodies. It was as though they had not touched each other in weeks, their hands and lips roamed every inch of flesh they could reach on each other. Haley braced herself against the wall, as her husband captured her lips with such power that she breathed sharply in surprise and pleasure. The hot water was no competition for the heat that they produced.

Later that night Haley stood in front of the bathroom mirror brushing her hair. As wonderful as this afternoon was she knew that it was bittersweet, Nathan was leaving tomorrow for a basketball tournament that would last three weeks. She sighed loudly hopeing that it would calm the restless storm she carried. She closed her eyes wanting calm. Nathan came up behind her and kissed the back of her neck. "Hey, are you alright? Nathan asked peering at his wife intently.

"Yeah, I guess so I just think I'm a little sad you're leaving tomorrow is all." Haley said wearily. Today was so perfect and than you're leaving early so I guess I kinda feel abandoned."

"Well, I can't change tomorrow but I might have something that could cheer you up."

"What, you won't leave tomorrow?"

"Not quite, come on Hales close your eyes and trust me."

His face looked so eager to please her that she gave in "Alright, but any funny business and you're sleeping on the couch."

Nathan smiled "Trust me Hales"

She smiled and said, "You know I do." Nathan came up behind her and whispered suggestively in her ear, "Close your eyes" Haley obliged and followed him slowly out the door. Nathan opened the door to the car and let Haley get in.

"Nathan, where are we going?" Haley asked apprehensively

"That's for me to know and for you to find out."

They traveled down the road for thirty minutes, all the while Haley racked her brain for the places they could possibly be going. But after she decided it wasn't worth it and she would enjoy the thrill and excitement of the moment. Eventually the car pulled to a stop. Nathan opened the door and grabbed her hand.

"Can I open my eyes yet?" Haley asked

Her immense curiosity was killing her and waiting was taking forever, despite her previous vow to just enjoy the moment.

Nathan laughed softly, enjoying hearing the obvious impatience in her voice.

"Almost just a few more steps and now" Nathan pulled the blindfold away and Haley gasped in utter disbelief and joy, in front of her was a blanket on the beach surrounded by scented candles and a dozen white and red roses in a vase beside them. Haley's smile lit up every part of her face.

"Nathan, it's beautiful." She knew that he remembered that this was the exact spot where they had gotten married. As Nathan looked at his wife he knew that he had done a good job. He lowered himself towards the blanket pulling Haley along with him.

The night air was cooler than before but still held a faint wisp of the day's scorching heat. They settled comfortably on the blanket and gazed up towards the stars.

"What's all this for Nathan?" Haley asked, although I'm not complaining.

Nathan looked towards her with a smile on his face. "Well, it's just… I hate leaving you for so long and I wanted to spend some nice romantic time with you before I left for a month."

"I love your thinking babe" Haley replied sexily. She moved so that she could rest her head against his cheat. The steady rise and fall of his body always made her feel anchored, as though no matter what else happened around her she would always have a safe place to land.

The next morning Nathan opened his eyes and let his eyes adjust to the darkness of his bedroom. He craned his neck to look at the clock. 4:33, an hour before he officially had to get up. He tried to fall back to sleep but a nagging thought kept his much wanted sleep at bay. It was not so much thoughts as it was a dream.

In the dream, he had been lying next to Haley in their bed, when he heard a faint sound in the distant. Automatically, he touched Haley on the shoulder and rose wordlessly out of bed. He walked down the hallway and turned into a nursery. He picked his crying baby and sat down in a rocking chair next to the crib. "Shush shush shush." its okay angel, I've got you." The crying continued softly so he decided to rock. The steady rhythm of the chair soon put the crying to an end. He heard the faint shuffle of footsteps as Haley appeared in the doorway. "Is she Ok?" Haley asked her voice husky with sleep.

"Yea, she's fine. Go back to bed, I'll be there in a minute." He said.

Haley nodded but then proceeded to walk into the room and give the baby a soft kiss on the head and as she rose she kissed her husband, lingering for a moment on his lips before going back to their bedroom.

Nathan watched his daughter for a moment longer before rising to put her back into her crib. He rubbed her back for a moment as to ensure her slumber. Nathan walked towards his room, but not before leaving the door slightly ajar so as to hear her if she woke again. "Good night Katrina" he whispered so only she could hear.

Nathan smiled at the recollection of his dream. Nathan turned towards Haley and watched her sleeping. She seemed happy and content in her slumber as she breathed softly next to him. He rolled towards her, wrapped his arms around her body, and pulled her close to him. Instinctively, Haley curled herself closer to him, leaving hardly an inch between them. Soon they both fell back to sleep enjoying their last moments of solitary bliss. The shrill ring of the alarm caused Nathan to groan audibly in annoyance and slowly untangle himself from Haley. He sat on the edge and of the bed and tried his best to shake the last cobwebs of sleep from his mind.

"Good Morning babe" Haley said as she watched him. He turned back towards his wife and gave her a smile,

"Hi" he replied, he moved slowly and leaned in to give her a kiss. When he was going to move away, Haley grabbed his arm and pulled him against her. At the end of the kiss both, their heads were spinning with happiness and contentment. Feeling electrified and playful, Nathan whispered seductively in Haley's ear, "I need to take a shower but I have a problem, I can't reach my back. Do you know anyone who could?"

Haley looked back at him just as playfully and replied, "I do." She laughed happily and ran towards the bathroom naked with Nathan following close behind. "Wow, babe I think this makes you the most hospitable neighbor ever" Nathan said with a laugh as he noticed the open blinds.

"Nathan! Hurry your ass up before we're late! If Whitey gives us extra sprints because you couldn't get your butt out of bed, it's on you!"

"Chill, I'm coming!" Nathan yelled from the back of the apartment. Lucas rolled his eyes in a mix of annoyance and amusement. His brother was always late for practically everything. It seemed encoded on his gene code. Just as he was about to give up hope, his brother emerged from his bedroom with Haley behind him. "Glad, you decided to make it this century" said Lucas in mock annoyance. "Ha, Ha" said Nathan as he hit his brother on head. Lucas spotted Haley behind Nathan and grabbed her up in a hug. "How are you Hales?"

"Bummed that you two are leaving for practically a month but I'll make it" Haley replied in a tired tone, she hated getting up early, her ideal morning would be sleeping in her warm bed with Nathan as the rain came pouring down and making love for hours. "Haley...Haley? Where did you go?" Haley remembered where she was and came back to the present. "Oh, sorry I was just thinking about...things." Lucas catching her meaning and the look that passed between his brother and his wife replied, "Eww, that was way too much information, and on that note we have to get going." All three walked out the door and to Lucas's car. As Lucas packed the trunk, Nathan and Haley said goodbye. Nathan grabbed Haley's hand and the two of them walked away from the car in order to have privacy. Haley turned to Nathan and grabbed him into a tight hug. He hugged her back and buried his face into her shoulder, smelling her sweet scent of lavender and soft summer rain. He pulled back and looked into her eyes, "I'll see you soon baby." Haley nodded her head, and kissed him hard and passionately on the mouth, pouring all her doubts and sadness into him.

"Always and forever" Haley whispered softly as Nathan pulled away.

"Always and forever" Nathan responded as he and Haley walked towards the car. He gave her one last kiss as he slide into car besides Lucas. Haley watched with a heavy heart as the car headed off down the road. As Haley walked back inside the house, the rain started coming down.

8


End file.
